happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chew Said a Mouthful
"Chew Said a Mouthful" is episode number 8.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Nutty finds out the real reason it’s called a jawbreaker! Nutty's new jawbreaker lives up to its name! (DVD) Plot Nutty wakes up and goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, adorning himself with candy as a wardrobe, and making coffee by grounding jelly beans. His coffee isn't sweet enough for him, so, after pouring a bowl of sugar in his coffee, he goes to the cupboard to get some more sugar. He panics upon seeing the cupboard is bare and he runs off to buy more sugar. At a large supermarket-sized candy store, Nutty shops to his heart's content, picking up all sorts of sugary treats. He stops in his tracks, however, when his eyes falls upon a jawbreaker on a pedestal. He licks it and likes what he tastes, but he ends up breaking his jaw trying to bite it in half. Nutty goes to Lumpy, the doctor, who helps straighten out his teeth and unknowingly wires Nutty's jaws shut. He tries eating the jawbreaker again, but he can't get it through the wires clamping his teeth together. At home, Nutty attempts to pry his teeth open. He uses a screwdriver, which opens up his teeth slightly enough for him to stick his tongue out. When Nutty attempts to open his mouth even more, the screwdriver breaks loose, and as a result, Nutty slices off almost half his tongue. In a last ditch effort, Nutty grabs his cable-cutters and begins snipping his wires off. Unfortunately, this causes Nutty's already broken jaw to drop, making his mouth bleed profusely. Nutty goes back to Lumpy, who drills and locks a mask onto Nutty's head, making it next to impossible for him to take it off. Nutty's stomach growls, so Lumpy throws an apple in a blender and gives Nutty the juice before leaving to play golf. As Lumpy tries to leave the building, his nurse, Giggles, calls him back to place a glass eye in one of Toothy's empty sockets. Upset, Lumpy frustratingly utters some words, puts his golf equipment down, and begins the surgery. Nutty tries the apple juice, but it's not sweet enough for him. He tries placing the jawbreaker in the blender, but this causes the glass to break and the jawbreaker to fly out and roll into the hallway. Lumpy drops Toothy's new eye and picks up Nutty's jawbreaker by mistake, sticking it into Toothy's eye socket. Noticing there's no pupil on the "eye", Lumpy uses a magic marker to draw one (as well as a French mustache on Toothy's face). Nutty, having seen what Lumpy did, takes the gurney Toothy is on and rides out of the hospital, down the road. They hit a bump and Nutty falls off the gurney. He looks around and steals The Mole's hot dog stand, causing The Mole to unknowingly stab Mime in the head with a ketchup squirter. Toothy begins pulling away from Nutty, so Nutty tries to lighten the load. First, he throws the bucket of hot dog water. The water lands on Russell, which badly scalds him. Next, Nutty gets rid of a couple cans of soda, and one of them is shaken pretty violently. It lands near Disco Bear, who decides to drink it. But due to the pressure in the can, it explodes when Disco bears taps on it, completely destroying his body, leaving nothing but his afro. Lastly, Nutty gets rid of the umbrella and throws it away like a javelin. Flaky, who's nervously walking on the sidewalk, spots the umbrella. It lands in her mouth, then suddenly, it opens, stretching her mouth, killing her (it was confirmed by a staff member that she died). Nutty finally catches up to Toothy as they enter a junkyard. Nutty tries removing the jawbreaker from Toothy's eye socket, just as a confused Toothy wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Nutty jumped back on the hot dog cart, he bounces over the pipes while Toothy goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns. The jawbreaker flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Nutty runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly his bottom jaw rips off. He looks up, revealing that his lower jaw ripping off was due to a car magnet. Nutty tries to jump off, but before he can, the car he's standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing his body, and the only thing preventing him from getting killed is the jawbreaker. Even though he's in great pain and can't even move, Nutty still wants to eat the jawbreaker. Suddenly, because of the pressure being put between the car and the magnet, the jawbreaker begins to crack. And before you know it, the jawbreaker breaks apart, crushing what remains of Nutty, killing him once and for all. Elsewhere, Lumpy is seen at a golf course. He yells out "Fore!", as he swing his golf club at the glass eye that was suppose to go in Toothy's empty eye socket. Moral "Keep a stiff upper lip" Injuries #Toothy lost his left eye in an unknown way before we saw him. #Russell is scalded by a cup of boiling water after Nutty mistakenly throws it at him. #Nutty breaks his jaw during his attempt to chew a jaw breaker, his tongue is cut off and his jaw is pulled by a giant magnet. Deaths #Mime is stabbed in the head by a ketchup squirter. #Disco Bear is blown up when he opens a severly shaken can of soda. #Flaky is killed when an umbrella opens up in her mouth [confirmed by Warren Graff] #Toothy is slammed into a group of pipes, impaling him and shooting his organs and blood through the pipes. #Nutty is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Goofs #Lumpy actually had more of a featuring role in this episode. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places numerous times. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times. #Nutty shouldn't have been able to taste how unsweet the apple juice was, considering most of his tongue was cut off earlier in the episode. #Nutty's house design isn't the same one as in Concrete Solution. #The tea cup that Nutty drank with should have been overflowed with sugar, considering the fact that the amount of sugar bigger than the cup. #The Caramell Apple on Nutty's head sticks over the mask, not on Nutty, where it should be. The only way it could be there is if Lumpy took it off and put it back on. #When the can of soda lands near Disco Bear, the top is not facing him. But when he goes to pick it up, it is facing him. #A can of soda should not have been able to kill Disco Bear, let alone leave next to no trace of him left. #The lock on Nutty's mask disappears a few seconds after Lumpy puts it on, and never appears for the rest of the episode. Trivia #When Nutty goes through his morning routine, the music playing is the same from the arcade game Sugar High. #This is the first time we actually see Nutty placing the candy on his fur as an actual wardrobe. #This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Nutty can be seen without candy adorning his body. The other three instances are in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. #Nobody dies until 6 minutes into the episode. #A lot of the background music in this episode was later reused in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. #All the deaths in this episode had something to do with metal. #The three characters who get the items thrown at by Nutty (Disco Bear, Russell and Flaky) are the same ones who survived in The Wrong Side of the Tracks and in addition two of them not Disco Bear are the ones who were not killed by Flippy in Double Whammy Part 1. #Toothy missing an eye could be a reference to The Carpal Tunnel of Love. # When this episode aired along with Blast from the Past and See What Develops on Youtube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was named "Behind the Eight Ball". Lumpy, Toothy, and Giggles appear in all three episodes. also, Toothy dies in all three, Giggles dies twice and Lumpy survives in all three. #At Lumpy's office, if one looks closely a diagram of a bear can be seen.. #Nutty merely escapes Toothy's fate, but will later die a similar way in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. #The screw that Lumpy uses on Nutty's mask has reversed threads. Lumpy uses a drill with a driver bit to tighten the screw with counter-clockwise motion; normal screws tighten with a clockwise motion. #This is one of the episodes where Lumpy does his job properly (with the exception of putting the jawbreaker in Toothy's eye, drawing a dot on it, and then drawing him a moustache). #This is the second time Nutty has received an injury to his jaw. The first was in Nuttin' but the Tooth #Just like Class Act and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, Nutty was responsible for everyone's deaths. #If one notices, the exterior of Nutty's house looks like a candy cane, because of the stripes. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes